


What makes you beautiful

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comforting, First Time, M/M, Smut, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: Max had fucked up, he knew, but he was still happy. Because his beautiful boyfriend stood there on the top step.Max wanted to give him a present, a present for his hard work. But he was scared to do it.





	What makes you beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first ever smut, pls don't judge :)

Max had fucked up, he knew, but he was still happy. Because his beautiful boyfriend stood there on the top step.

Max wanted to give him a present, a present for his hard work. But he was scared to do it. 

Max and Daniel had been together for almost a year now, but they had never done it yet. And Max knew Daniel wanted to do it so badly, and he did too, deep in his heart. 

Every time they came close to it, Max got scared. He had never done it before, and he didn't want to admit. And his body was a problem too, he wasn't pleased with how he looked. Every time Daniel said how beautiful he looked, he shrugged it off and didn't think he meant it.

Max knew he was a bad boyfriend, at least he thought that himself. He kept Daniel from having sex for a year now, just because of his own stupid self. Daniel deserved better than him.

Max sat deep in thoughts, when Daniel came walking into the hotel room. He only noticed he was there, when he felt the bed sinking in next to him. 

"Hey Max." Daniel said with his grin, that would never go off his face.

"Don't you want to party?" Max said, still a little bit off.

"I want to party, with you." Daniel said, giving Max a peck on his cheek.

Max knew he had to tell Daniel, he knew he had to admit. But he was scared Daniel would leave him.

Daniel decided to put a kiss on Max his lips, Max wanted to continue the kiss longer, but Daniel pulled away.

"So needy all of the sudden?"

It made Max feel even more insecure than he already did. What must Daniel think of him? Max backed off, and seated himself as far away as he could. Trying to not make it too obvious, but it was.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I... I...-" 

Daniel pushed himself a little closer to Max, but Max pushed himself further away. 

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Max decided there was no point in hiding it anymore, and he gave in.

"I'm scared."

"Scared off what."

"Having sex."

Daniel took Max into his arms, when Max started to cry.

"Oh, you don't have to. You could've told me."

Max knew it, Max knew Daniel was going to leave him because of this. He tried to pull himself out of Daniels embrace, but his strong arms are holding him too tightly.

"Just know you don't have to be scared, we can always try. And if it gets too much, we can always stop."

Max let out a relieved sigh, Daniel wasn't leaving him

.............

When Daniel got his second win of the season, Max knew he had to give Daniel his present. 

When Daniel came into their shared hotel room, Max stood up, and kissed Daniel. At first Daniel was a bit confused, because being greeted by that doesn't happen that often. But after a few seconds he gave in, and deepened the kiss.

Daniel pushed Max on the bed, and wanted to open up the buttons of Max his button up. When Max swatted his hands away, and started unbuttoning Daniel his shirt. Max wanted to focus on undressing Daniel, and trying to stay in his clothes as long as possible. 

That wasn't how Daniel wanted it. And he tried it again, but again his hands were swatted away. And Max focused on his belt. But Daniel took Max his hands in his own.

"What's wrong Max?" Daniel asked with a serious look on his face.

"Nothing, you deserve this."

Max focused on Daniel his belt again. But Daniel took his hands in his own once again.

"Max I know something is wrong, don't lie."

"You're so beautiful, and look what I am." Max said.

"Please Max, don't put yourself down. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!"

Daniel tried to unbutton Max his shirt again, which Max allowed this time. Daniel was met by an extremely muscled chest, he wanted to explore with his tongue. But it only lasted for a second when Max pulled his arms over it, his cheeks slowly getting red. 

"You. Look. Beautiful." Daniel said extremely slow.

After a while Max finally pulled his arms away, and Daniel pinned them above his head. One arm holding Max his wrists, One arm holding Max behind his back, and a tongue ready to explore Max his body. 

Daniel started leaving hickeys down his neck, slowly moving to the v-line disappear in his jeans. While repeating the words, "You are beautiful.".

"Although I won, it's all about you tonight." Daniel said giving the six beautiful squares on Max his stomach attention. Still holding Max his wrists above his head.

Daniel removed his hands from Max his wrist, and started pulling Max his jeans down. Leaving Max is nothing more than his boxers. Max moved his hands towards Daniel his belt, and pulled his jeans down.

Max lightly touched Daniel his chest with his fingertips, slowly moving down to be met by his abs. Moving further down, he found the waistband of Daniel his boxers and started pulling it down.

Soon after no clothing pieces were left on, and Daniel turned Max over to lay flat on his stomach.

Daniel opened a bottle of lube, and started kneading it between his fingers. 

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked with a gentle voice.

Max slowly nodded, and felt one of Daniel his fingers in his arse straight away. Soon after another finger was added, slowly opening him up. Touching him at the right places, making him almost come.

"Daniel." He moaned out.

That's when Daniel put in a third finger, opening him up even more. When Daniel pulled out all of his fingers, Max whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. But soon after he felt Daniel his cock, making circles around his opened up hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Please, I need you inside of me." Max moaned outs

Daniel slowly pushed inside of him, starting a slow rhythm.

"You feel so good." Daniel moaned out.

"Fa- fa- faster." Max tried to say, slowly moving his hips in the same rhythm.

Daniel started thrusting into Max, faster and harder. But making sure it wasn't too rough.

It didn't take too long for Max to come on his stomach and the mattress, Daniel followed soon after. 

Daniel pulled out both trying to catch their breath. Daniel took place next to Max, pulling the sheets over themselves.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
